


Friends To Lovers

by Kissesxoxo



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesxoxo/pseuds/Kissesxoxo
Summary: Sometimes your best friend makes the best lover. Feelings tend to complicate a long time friendship. Can these friendships still make it despite all the drama? Will they bloom into something more?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ana Richardson pulled her dark hair up into a pony tail as she was changing out of her work clothes, she worked at a local coffee bar here in Nashville, Tennessee. She had moved out here to be her best friend, Aj Mclean’s roomate. Aj was in the band, Backstreet Boys with her older brother-Kevin Richardson. Ana and Aj were only four years apart in age so they were extremely close and always been since the beginning. Ana’s cousin-Tiffany Littrell was also living in Nashville, Tennessee, Ana and Tiffany were also best friends. Not only had the two girls grown up together but they had also grown up with Nikki Carter, Nick Carter’s younger sister. She was the same age as the girls.

The three girls were always on the Backstreet tours with the guys, but eventually Kevin, Brian and Howie had married. Thus separating the guys as they had all moved to different places but in a few months the guys would all be moving to Las Vegas for their Residency, they had signed for several shows in Vegas and if it went well they would be given the option to extend their Residency there.

Ana’s phone beeped after she had changed out of work clothes and into her comfortable lounge wear for around the house. Picking up her phone she was totally shocked to see a text from Nikki Carter, all three girls had gone to different colleges. Ana and Tiffany had gone to college here in Nashville and had just graduated, while Nikki had gone to New York for college, but apparently Nikki was moving to Nashville now according to text message, Ana hadn’t spoken to Nikki since the summer before their Freshmen year of College.

Nikki: Hey Bitch! I’m moving to Hicksville! See Ya there!

Nikki often used the term Bitch as an endearment like she was the next Paris Hilton or something. It drove Ana crazy that her friend thought that was the way to greet your friends but she could never get Nikki to see how awful that term truly was.

Ana: When did you decide to move to Nashville?

Nikki: My Mom thought it would be good for me to live with Nick, since our father died.

Robert Carter had passed away recently and it had really been hard for Nick to deal with because he had always had a decent relationship with his father. Even though they didn’t see each other often.

Ana: Well see you when you get here.

Ana honestly didn’t know if she wanted to be friends with Nikki, they hadn’t spoken in years. Plus Nikki had always been the one to get everyone in trouble when they were younger as they grew older she had started hanging out with a large crowd of troublemakers and eventually moved away to go to college.

Tiffany breezed through the front door of A.J. and Ana’s house, “ Ana!” Tiffany called from the kitchen.

Ana left the bedroom taking her phone with her into the kitchen as she met her best friend/cousin in there. “ Hey Tiff, what’s up?” she asked.

“Nick just told me that Nikki is moving here,” Tiffany said.

“Yeah. I was just about to tell you that she texted me,” Ana said,” but I’m not really sure that I want to be her friend.”

“Well she doesn’t really know anyone else here in Nashville,” Tiffany pointed out,” It couldn’t hurt for us to be friends with her again. She’ll need some good friends.”

She always wondered how Tiffany could always see the good side of things with people, but she knew her cousin was right. She nodded her head,” You’re right,” she said.

A.J. McLean walked into the house tossing his keys into the dish on the hall table and found the ladies in the kitchen,” Hey ladies,” he said and gave Ana a hug as he passed by them. Ana hugged him back.

“Hey Alex, didn’t think you’d be home yet,” she said.

“So who’s right?” he wanted to know as he grabbed a non alcoholic beer from the fridge and opened it taking a sip from the bottle.

“I was just telling Tiff that she’s right,” Ana said.

“About what?” he asked curiously.

“Nikki is moving here” Tiffany answered. Tiffany was the younger sister of Brian Littrell, and best friends with Nick Carter, Nikki’s older brother.

“Wow!” A.J. said surprised,” Nick never mentioned that to me today.”

“He hasn’t said much about it,” Tiffany said,” I don’t think he’s that happy about it. They haven’t spoken in years. She didn’t go to their dad’s funeral either.”

“Damn,” A.j. said,” I guess she’s written everyone off then.”

“Yeah but Tiff thinks we should try to be friends with her anyway,” Ana said,” What do you think Alex?”

“Well she doesn’t really know anyone in Nashville,” he pointed out.

“That’s what I said,” Tiffany supplied.

“Tiff was always the one to see the good in people”AJ told the girls.  
“Nobody is really happy that she is moving here especially Nick but we can’t change  anything so we might as well run with the punches. I wonder if the rest of the group know about it”  
“I doubt it. Nick was moody all day,”AJ said as he walk into the living room.  
Both Tiff and Ana follow him. “I need to text Bri and let him know,” Tiff said as she gets her iPhone out of her back pocket

Tiff to Brian: Just a heads up Nikki is moving to Nashville to live with Nick. I miss you. Hug Bay for me!

Brian: Ah! That totally explains Nick’s mood

Tiffany’s phone beeped with a reply from her brother and she had to chuckle as she read the message.

Tiff: Yup! He needs his friends right now.  
Brian:Consider it done.

A.J. sank down into the sofa propping his feet up on the coffee table, and took another sip of his beer. Ana sat down next to him on their sofa in the living room, she looked worried.

“What’s up Doll?” A.J. asked, he had always called her Doll since they were young.

“I’m just remembering that Nikki can be such a terror,” Ana confessed,” I am hoping that she has grown up since going away to college, I just don’t think we all need the stress that Nikki causes right now.”

“Well we can watch out and make sure that she doesn’t get too out of control, but you are right. With the Residency coming up it will be hard to handle a lot of stress right now. Rehearsals start soon for that, and we have to go look for a place to stay in Vegas,” he said.

“I’m so proud of you guys!” Ana said honestly,” This is such a big deal.”

A.J. grinned,” So does that mean we’ll be seeing you in Vegas?” he asked.

“Well I do have a job here so I can’t be there a lot but I will try to fly out once and awhile to be with you guys,” she said.

“I’m going to miss not having you in the room across the hall,” A.J. said,” But I’ll be coming back to Nashville in between too. We have other things on our schedule too but I will always find time to spend with my Doll.” He hugged her sideways.

Her phone beeped and she looked down at it half expecting it to be Nikki again, but this time it was Kevin, she missed her all her brothers- Jerald, Tim and Kevin. But Jerald and Tim lived in Kentucky and Tim was married and had a son named, Will. 

Kevin: Hey going to KY this weekend for a lil bit to visit with the fam. You wanna come with us?

Kevin and his wife, Kristin and their kids Mason and Haze lived in Los Angeles, California. She wished that they would move closer she missed her nephews very much.

Ana: Im off Friday, Sat, Sun. I’d have to fly back Sunday night if met you guys out there.

Kevin: Great! That’s do able. We will probably be flying back Sunday night too.

Ana: Sure. I’d love to come. I miss mom and everyone one else. Are Bri and Tiff coming?

Kevin: :D Isn’t Tiff always with you? ask her.

Ana: Haha.

She looked up from her phone and saw that Tiff was texting on her phone. “ Hey Tiff, are you and Bri going to Kentucky this weekend?” Ana asked.” Just for the weekend?”

“You’re leaving me?” A.J. asked pained.

“Oh Alex,” Ana laughed softly and kissed his cheek,” I’ll be back Sunday night. It’s just a few days without me. Unless you want to come to KY too, I’m sure mom wouldn’t mind it.”

“Really?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes really. I’ll call her and tell her to expect you too,” Ana said.

“Thanks Doll!” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany looked up from her phone. “Yeah but I’m flying out on Wednesday and I’m coming back on Monday. I was thinking that I could spend some time with the parents and maybe catch up with old friends. But Bri, Leigh and Bay are flying in Friday. If Alex is coming maybe Nick can come too. Gonna ask Brian.”  
Brian from Tiff: can Nick please come to KY with us since Alex is coming?!?  
Brian: I guess if he really wants to. Why is Alex coming?  
Tiff: he didn’t want to be left alone. I’m gonna text nick and see if he wants to come  
Tiff to Nick: hey we are going to KY for the weekend. Do you wanna come? It can be a break before you know who comes to stay with you.  
Tiff put her phone down and waited for nick to text her back.  
“But for Vegas where are you gonna live?” Tiff asked finally joining the conservation again.  
“I don’t know. Maybe we will find a house or something” Alex said.  
Tiffany sank into one of the single sofa chairs that was sitting in the living room as she was talking to A.J.

“You guys might need a big house I’m pretty sure Kevin and Brian are planning to come out there with their wives and kids,” Tiffany said.

“Yeah,” A.J. chuckled,” D, will also likely want to bring the wife and kids too.”

“I’ll call my mom real quick. I’ll be back,” Ana said as she got up taking her phone and going out onto the back porch of the house. She closed the glass door behind her and dialed her mom’s phone number and waited.

XOXOXOXOX

Ana heard her phone pick up after a few rings,” Hey Mom,” Ana said.  
Ann Richardson loved hearing from her daughter,” Hey sweetheart,” Ann said,” How are you? Are you coming this weekend with Kevin and his brood?”

“That’s why I was calling Mom,” Ana said,” I thought it would be nice if Alex came too. “

“Hmmm,” Ann Richardson said,” Is there something you aren’t telling me Annabella Richardson?”

“Oh Mom! Alex is my best friend, nothing more!” Ana said,” He’ll be lonely if I go away this weekend, he’s used to me being here all the time, you know that.”

“Honey, of course A.J. can come with you,” Ann Richardson said,” We have plenty of room in the house since we expanded it.”

“Thanks mom!” Ana said happily.

XOXOXOXOX

Tiffany’s phone finally beeped with a text message from Nick that had come through.

Nick: Sure. I think I could use a vacation before the monster comes to live with me.

Nick had done the whole living with his siblings things before in California and it had been a nightmare. All the fighting and the way they wouldn’t listen to him. Ever since then he had lived on his own or with a girlfriend, but that was about it.

Tiff: Great! It’ll be fun! You’ll see!

“Nick’s coming too,” Tiffany announced when she looked up from her phone and Ana was coming back in from the back porch.

“Alex, Mom said you are welcome to stay with us,” Ana said with a smile,” And that’s great that Nick is coming too!”

“Thanks Doll, your mom is the best!” A.J. said.

“So since I’m flying out before everyone else I will see all of you in KY,” Tiffany said getting up and getting ready to leave.  
“I’ll see you in KY,” Ana said hugging Tiff. Alex waved at her from his seat. Tiffany left to go home where she still needed to pack. She was excited about spending some time at home and also spending time with her nephew. Since Brian and Leighanne lived in Atlanta she didn’t get to spend a lot of time with Baylee. Even though she was Brian’s little sister, she tried not to use her brother’s influence to make her mark in this world. Once she graduated from college Brian wanted to buy her a new car but she didn’t want anything unless she saved up and paid for it on her own. She has an apartment in downtown Nashville.  
Once she got to her apartment she texted Nick to see if he wanted to come over. No one not even Ana knew about the crush she has on Nick. Nick always thought of her as his best friend, almost like a little sister. She had to admit that she had tried to make Nick jealous by dating other guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick had decided to come over when Tiff asked him if he wanted to come, he liked spending time with her. She really understood him not like other people sometimes. While Tiff was packing she heard the front door of her apartment open as Nick walked in.  
Soon he found her in the bedroom packing,” Hey TIff. I made my reservations for Lexington. I’ll be flying out later after you,” he said as he flopped down on her bed.

“Great! I’m so glad that you are coming!” she said happily as she continued to pack for her trip.

“I am hoping it helps,” he said.

“Wow, you really don’t want Nikki living with you huh?” she said softly.

“I’ve tried to be the best influence on my siblings as I can be, but it just seems like with all of them that they don’t want to listen to me or take my advice or be respectful, and Nikki is no different then the others,” he said with a sigh.

Tiffany stopped folding the shirt that was in her hand as she looked at her best friend. She hated seeing him so upset about this situation, she didn’t know what she could say to make him feel better.

“Well maybe going away to college has helped her,” Tiffany offered. She didn’t know for sure because it wasn’t like she spoke to Nikki after their last summer after highschool.

Nick raised an eyebrow,” I’m pretty doubtful that her personality has changed any if at all, “ he said.

“You won’t know until you give her a chance,” she said gently.

“Why are you always so nice to people?” he wanted to know.

XOXOXOXO

Ana was on the sofa next to Alex again and she grabbed the remote from the coffee table,” Netflix?” she asked him.

“Oh yes! We need to see what happens on Pretty Little Liars!” Alex said. He was being serious too. That’s what Ana loved about him, he would totally binge watch her favorite shows with her and he never complained about them, he always got so absorbed in them.

“Oh my god! I know I hope we find out who A really is this time!” Ana said as she flipped on the tv and pulled up Netflix and found the episode they were on and started it. She settled back against the back of the sofa and Alex put his arm behind her along the sofa.

The two best friends got absorbed in the lives of the girls of Rosewood and who was after them.

A.J. loved just spending time with Ana. She was different from other girls. Watching her favorite show with her is the highlight of his days after long rehearsals.

XOXO

“I know that I always look for the good in people. But I’m hoping for your sake that she has changed,” Tiff said laying on the bed next to Nick. “I hate seeing you so upset about having her come and stay with you.”  
Nick wrapped his arms around her. “This is why I love you,” he said kissing the top of her head. Tiffany curled up against him.   
“I’m so glad that you are coming to Lexington with me,” she said listening to his heart beat.  

“Thanks Tiff Taff,” Nick whispered.

She giggled,” You haven’t called me that since we were young,” she said.

“Yeah. I think life has sort of taken over as the time as gone by so I haven’t really stopped to appreciate little things like that nickname,” he said.

Nick’s dating life had been one big disaster after another and he was sure he would never find the right girl. So he was just dating around and playing the field recently, but it wasn’t helping the matter any. He was looking forward to spending time with Tiff in Lexington, it would be good for him.

XOXOXOXOX

“OMG! No!” Ana squealed at the Tv seeing what was going on.

A.J. chuckled softly,” You had to see that coming,” he said.

“No way!” Ana argued,” That was a twist I didn’t see coming at all!”

“But there are so many clues,” A.J. argued with her.

“Oh please,” Ana said,” This show is always keeping you guessing and you know it.”

“Want some popcorn before the next episode starts?” he asked, he had finished his beer. He got up to throw the empty bottle away and head for the kitchen to make the popcorn.

“Oooo! Yes with Chocolate Drizzle on top!” she called out to him. She loved coming home knowing that A.J. would be here when she was home. It had been his idea to move to Nashville but he hadn’t wanted to do it without her by his side and she loved that.


	4. Chapter 4

“Of course,” A.J. said from the kitchen where he was making the popcorn. He really liked having Ana in Nashville with him. 

XoXo

Tiffany realized that Nick had became really quiet.   
“What are you thinking?” She asked looking up at him.  
“How perfect this is,” Nick whispered softly.   
“This is perfect. I’m going to miss you when you go to Vegas.”  
“You could come with us.”

 

“I know. But I’m supposed to be deciding what I want to do with my life. I have a chance to go and get my masters but I don’t know if I want to do more school. I’m just so confused right now,” she whispered softly. 

“So take the time off to decide what you want to do, why push yourself and do something that will make you unhappy?” Nick asked. “ With said time off you could come to Vegas.”

“What if I decide I like loafing around with you more than school or a career?” she asked,” That could be a problem.”

“Nah. You’d never decide that,” he said smiling at her,” You’re too level headed.”

Tiffany wasn’t sure how her brother would feel about her taking time off to just hang around Vegas with the guys when she needed to be deciding her future.” I’ll have to talk to Brian and get back to you,” she said honestly.

“Well you still have some time to decide,” Nick said,” So think about it.” He had grown so used to having Tiffany on tours with him, it would be weird to not have her around in Vegas.

XOXOXOX

A.J. returned from the kitchen a few minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn drizzled with chocolate on top. He set the popcorn on the coffee table and sank back into his seat beside Ana.

“Thanks Alex, you’re the best!” she gushed. She started the next episode and they dug into the popcorn together.

A.J.’s cell phone rang and he saw that it was his mom calling,” Oh sorry Doll. Let me get this,” he said.

“I’ll pause it,” Ana offered as she grabbed the remote with her free hand to pause the episode and A.j. left to answer the phone call.

XOXOXOXO

He was in his bedroom sitting on his bed talking to his mom on the phone,” Hey Ma,” he said,” How’s it going?”

“I’m good. How’s my baby boy?” Denise asked.

“I’m fine Ma. Ana takes good care of me,” he promised. When he had first told his mom that Ana was going to be his roommate, she thought he had lost his mind.

“But do you take care of that girl? She’s precious, true and genuine,” Denise said.

“Of course I take care of her,” A.J. said shocked that his mom would even think otherwise.

“I know how you can be Alex,” she said seriously.

“Everything is great Ma! We are getting ready for the Vegas Residency,” he said.

“Oh have you found a place out there to live yet?” she asked.

“We are planning to go out there in a few weeks to look for a place to stay,” he said,” this weekend I’m going with Ana to Lexington.”

“Be careful how you treat that girl, she would do anything for you,” Denise said.  
A.J. thought that was an odd thing to say but he didn’t question what his mom was getting at.

After A.J. hung up with his mom he walked back out to the living room.   
“Is everything okay?” Ana asked as A.J. fell back down on the couch.  
“Yeah she was just checking in to make sure that we are all still good.”  
“I miss your mom. We should go and visit her soon.”  
“Yeah she would love that. Let’s watch the next episode,” A.J. said unpausing nextflix.

XOXO  
“So are you all packed?” Nick asked after a few moments of silence.   
“Yeah I think so. I’m excited to see my parents. And I’m so glad that you are coming too.”  
“Me too. Hey let’s go out and get dinner,”Nick said pulling her out of bed.   
“Okay. Give me a few minutes to retouch my makeup.”  
“You are beautiful without the makeup on.”  
“I bet you say that to all the girls.”


	5. Chapter 5

“No not all,” Nick admitted,” Some girls need make up.”

“Oh my god! Nickolas Carter!” Tiffany said,” That’s not very nice!”

“I’m hungry,” Nick whined,” Come on Tiff Taff, I can’t help it if some girls need make up as part of their daily routine.”

“I’ll be five minutes,” she said and disappeared into the bathroom to fix her make up. She knew that Nick seemed to like her without it but she was so used to doing it and fixing it, it was a natural habit for her.

When she was done she left the bathroom grabbing her purse and keys, they left her place and she locked up. Nick drove them to one of his favorite restaurants for dinner. She didn’t know why but she felt special knowing that he wanted to take her to dinner tonight and not some woman he was seeing or hooking up with or whatever.

XOXOXOXOXOX

A.J. had turned the show back on and was watching it, but he couldn’t shake his mom’s words. He had never had to deal with her saying those kinds of things to him before. It was like she was so sure that he would do something to hurt Ana, but to be honest they got along but yes they fought sometimes but they usually resolved it or got over it when they did fight. 

Though they hadn’t had a fight in a really long time so that had to mean something right? He thought it did.  
Ana glanced at him but was still listening to the show playing on their tv,” Alex, did something happen?” she asked softly.

“Nothing like that,” A.J. said after a minute.  
“But something is bothering you?” she inquired.

“Its no biggie Doll, just trying to make sense of some things that my mom said,” he said softly.

“Can I help?” she offered.

“Thanks but I’ll figure it out,” he said as he looked at her and smiled,” Now let’s figure out what’s going on in Rosewood.”

Ana hoped he would be okay because whatever his mom had said to him really seemed to have his messed up. That didn’t usually happen they had always had a great relationship he had even been there when his mom had remarried and supported her decision to do so. 

AJ tried to pay attention to what was happening in Rosewood but his mom’s words were still running through his mind. He still did not know what she meant when she said those words.

XoXoXo

“So what’s new in your life?” Tiff asked as the hostess left after handing them the menus.   
“Not much just the Vegas residency.”  
“What about your personal life. What happened to that model you were dating or hooking up with?”  
“Are you jealous?” Nick asked teasingly   
“N-no why would I be jealous. I don’t care who you date or hook up with,” tiff said looking over at her menu.  

“So why the sudden interest of what happened to her?” Nick asked with a grin. He reached over lowering the menu so that Tiffany would look at him.

“Just wondering,” Tiffany said casually.

“Well we weren’t serious about each other,” Nick said with a shrug,” It ended a few weeks ago.”

“So no one new on your radar than?” she asked.

“Not yet,” Nick replied as he let go of the menu so that Tiffany could look at it again.

“What kind of girl are you looking for?” Tiffany asked with interest.

“Why, are you playing match maker?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Me? Absolutely not!” she said shocked. A waiter appeared at their table and they had to order, which put a pause on their conversation. Tiffany was actually thankful for that.

XOXOXOXO

After about four episodes total of Pretty Little Liars, Ana had fallen asleep against A.J. on their sofa. He glanced down to see her sleeping against him and he reached for the blanket on the back of the sofa and covered her with hit careful not to shake her. He turned off Netflix and the tv. He laid down holding Ana in his arms and he drifted off to sleep himself, it had been a long day for the both of them with work.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana rolled over and felt someone next to her. She could tell that it was Alex by the way he smelled. She curled up against him and felt his arms around her. 

XoXoXo

As their food arrived Nick could not get Tiffany’s question out of his mind.he knew exactly what kind of girl he was looking for and she is sitting right in front of him.   
“This is so good,” Tiffany said taking a bite of her food. Nick could not take his eyes off of her. She is his best friend and he knew that it is a line that should not be crossed, not to mentioned that she is Brian’s little sister.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tiff asked as she noticed Nick just watching her.  

“Sorry nothing,” Nick said as he picked up his fork to dig into his food.

“Are you still upset about Nikki having to live with you?” Tiffany asked gently.

“Huh? Oh no…I mean I am upset still but its okay. I haven’t really thought about that in a few minutes,” he replied. He put food in his mouth and started to chew on it. He was trying to avoid looking at Tiffany so that she wouldn’t start asking him questions again.

Tiffany took a bite of her food, chewing and was thoughtful for a moment,” I will do everything I can to help you get through this,” she said after she had swallowed her food.

Nick finally looked up at her smiling,” Thanks. You’re the best, I couldn’t have asked for someone better to be in my life.”

She smiled” You are welcome Carter. Now you better be paying for dessert,” she teased.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ana didn’t know how long she had slept once she had dozed off completely , but she awoke some time later and was alone on the sofa. The blanket was still covering her up. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and figured that Alex was in there doing something. She slid her feet off the sofa so they touched the ground and she got up the blanket falling off of her, as she headed towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she saw Alex was moving around working in there, like he was preparing dinner. He had learned to cook from his mother, and he was really good at it. Ana herself also loved to cook so the kitchen was one of their favorite places to be together.

“Hey, you could have woken me up to help make dinner,” Ana said sleepily.

A.J. turned to look at her and smiled,” It’s okay Doll, you looked so exhausted. I couldn’t bear to wake you up for something as so simple as helping with dinner,” he said.

“So what are you making for dinner?” she wanted to know.

“Baked Fish, Green Beans, Squash Mix, Rice, a Salad and for dessert Chocolate Mousse,” he said.

“Mmmm. Sounds fantastic!” she said,” Isn’t there anything I can do to help?”

“I haven’t started the salad yet, could you work on that?” he asked.

“Would love to!” she said happily and got to work on chopping up the ingredients to go into the salad bowl and build the salad.

Alex and Ana worked quietly side by side. They had a rhyme going getting the dinner out together. After they had gotten everything all set and on the table they each grabbed a plate.   
“This is so good!” Ana exclaimed taking a bite of her food. 

xoxoxo  
“Do you want to get dessert here or go somewhere else?” Nick asked as he finished his food.   
“Can we go and get red velvet cake at the bakery?”  
“Yeah sure,”Nick said calling our waiters attention so that he could settle the check. After Nick paid we walk out to his car to drive us to Tiffany’s favorite bakery where they have the best red velvet cake. After she ordered, they found a quiet booth where they could enjoy their desserts.

Nick didn’t know why it was so enjoy to be himself around Tiffany but it had always been that way. He could tell her anything and she wouldn’t judge him for it, or atleast she hadn’t so far anyway.

When their desserts were delivered to their tables, they picked up their forks to dig into their slices of cakes.

“Mmmmm,” Tiffany moaned licking some frosting off her fork, then dug in to get a real bite.

Nick was preoccupied and just broke a piece of cake off his slice, but didn’t put it in his mouth. Tiffany’s friendship meant the world to him, it was what got him through some of his roughest times. His parents divorce, the death of his sister Leslie, the death of his father recently. When Nikki moved away and stopped talking to him. He remembered calling Tiffany all the time while he lived in California with all his siblings for awhile, it had been a mad house there. If it hadn’t been for the many times he was able to call her he didn’t think he would have been able to make it.

“TIff?” Nick said after he put his fork down.

She looked over at him,” What’s wrong? This is the best cake ever!” she said fork mid way into digging in for another bite.

“No, I mean yeah. It’s the best cake ever, I know that. I just wanted you to know that without I’d be lost,” he confessed.

“Why did you forget your address?” she teased.

“TIffany Littrell!” Nick groaned,” I’m being serious here!”

“Oh oh sorry,” she giggled and put her fork down,” Please proceed.”

“You’ve always been there for me,” he said softly,” you’ve helped me through so much of the disaster that my life has been.”

“Well I care about you Nick, I just want to see you happy,” she said honestly.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ana had eaten every last bite of the food that had been on her plate and loved it,” Oh my god Alex, that was so good! Thanks for cooking dinner!” she said smiling at him.

“You are welcome, but dinner isn’t over. We still have the Chocolate Mousse for dessert,” he said. He got up clearing their plates and utensils away as he put them in the sink for them to wash later. Then he got two mousse cups from the fridge and set one before Ana with a spoon.

“God. You know Chocolate is my weakness,” she moaned.

A.J. chuckled,” Yes I do know that,” he said.  
Ana took a bite of the chocolate mousse.  
“This is so good!” Ana exclaimed.  
“I’m glad that you like it,” Alex said as he took a bite of his dessert.

Xoxoxo

“I know and I just want you know that I care about you too. You are my best friend.”  
“Awe are we having a moment?” Tiffany asked as she takes another bite of her cake.   
“Yeah. I just want you to know that I love you,” Nick said softly.   
“Awe I love you too Nick.”


	7. Chapter 7

Nick just grinned after that, as he rubbed the back of his neck then he picked up his fork to try to eat some of his cake atleast.

Tiffany was happily polishing her piece of cake off with the fork, she was having such a good time tonight. She wouldn’t trade this for anything in the whole wide world. Time with Nick was very precious to her and she always wanted to know that she would have him when she needed him.

XOXOXOXO

After dessert was finished, Ana and A.J. did the dishes, washing and risning them and putting them in the dish rack. Then they cleaned up the counter tops so the kitchen was sparkling clean. 

“Let’s talk a walk outside,” A.J. said,” It’s a beautiful night tonight.”

“Sure,” Ana said, then went to the door and grabbed their shoes putting them on. The two best friends went for a walk through their neighborhood together.

“How was work today?” A.j. asked as they walked.  
“The usual. A bunch of pre-teens came in and ordered two drinks and split it four ways,” she said making a face.

He laughed,” I don’t get that. Why not just each order one?”

“I wish I knew,” Ana said with a sigh,” It’s so annoying when they do that, bc they always ask for extra cups and lids.”

 

“It wasn’t a coffee drink was it?” he asked.

“Oh no no! It was one of our Creme Frappucinos,” she said,” so no caffeine in that. I wouldn’t want to be responsible for that kind of mess.”

He laughed,” I’ll bet,” he said.

Ana and Alex walked around the block before heading back towards their house.  
“So what do you want to do now?” Ana asked as Alex lock the door behind them. 

Xoxoxo  
After Nick and Tiffany finished their dessert they headed back to Tiffany’s apartment.   
“Do you want to come up and watch a movie or something?” Tiff asked getting out of Nick’s car. Nick knew that if he stays any longer they might do something stupid like kiss her so he shook his head.   
“I’m pretty worn out from rehearsals so I think I’m going to head on home.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay thank you for dinner,” Tiff said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Nick gave her a hug but kept it short, he knew if he put his hands on her now it could mean trouble. So when the hug ended he backed away,” Good night Tiff Taff,” he said then went to his car.  
Tiffany watched him go and wondered if everything really was okay with him, she headed into her apartment and changed into her pjs and flopped down onto her bed. She grabbed her phone to text Ana.

Tiff: Well tonight was strange with Nick.  
Ana: What happened?  
Tiff:We went to dinner and we had a moment, I think. He was just gushing about how important I am to him.  
Ana:Does he think that will change when Nikki gets here, maybe?

Tiffany hadn’t thought about that, but she didn’t see why it would have to change. She had been friends with Nick for as long as she had known Nikki too, it’s just her friendship with Nick had stuck, versus the one she had with Nikki.

XOXOXOXOX

Ana was texting Tiffany while A.J was deciding what they should do next tonight. He wasn’t tired yet even though they had long meetings and rehearsals concerning Vegas.

“Are you busy?” A.J. asked seeing her texting.

“Huh?” Ana said absentmindedly,” Uh no, just texting Tiff,” she said.

“I want you to hear the new song we are working on, we are still working on material in between this Vegas Residency for a new album. We haven’t put out new music in so long,” he said.  
“Oh sure I’d love to!” Ana said looking up at him smiling.

They walked into A.J’s room and he grabbed his guitar and sat on his bed and started to play the song for Ana. She had taken a seat in the chair he had in his room that was near the bed.  
He played music for quiet awhile and Ana listened and was curious if there were any lyrics then he started to sing a part,”Am I being too open?Cause I told you everything I have to say and now we're having a momentDoes it make you wanna pick up all your things and drive away like it's stolen?Just forgive me if I'm being too open, no no no no, yeah yeah yeah,” he sang just the small part for her, his voice deep and husky, it had so much edge to it.

“Wow!” Ana said softly,” Did one of you guys write that?” she asked.

“No. The song was sent to us but we loved it, and it speaks about stuff we’ve been through,” he said,” That was just the part that I sing besides the chorus of course.”

“Alex, that’s amazing!” she said honestly.


	8. Chapter 8

“Thanks. I really like this song and I think it’s going to be our next single.” Alex said putting his guitar away. 

XOXOX  
Tiffany decided to text Nick to make sure that he was really okay.   
Tiffany: are you sure that you are okay.   
She  waited for a reply back but she never got one. It wasn’t like Nick to never text her back and she was starting to worry. She tried to call him but his phone kept going to voicemail. So she decided to text Brian instead.  
Tiffany: Just FYI Nick is acting weird  
Brian: what do you mean?  
Tiffany: well Nick and I were at dinner and he was telling me how important I am to him. Very unusual for him. I tried to text him but he won’t answer and his calls are going to voicemail. Will you make sure that he is okay.   
Brian: yeah. I’ll see if I can reach him. 

XOXOXOXOXO

In Atlanta, Brian was sitting in his home office with his phone in his hand as he dialed Nick’s number and waited. He leaned back in his desk chair, hoping that his friend was okay. He had been at the meeting today via Skype but would be joining the guys for rehearsals soon as would Kevin. 

Nick picked up after the fourth ring,” Hey Rok, ‘ sup?” he asked casually.

“Hey Nick,” Brian said when his buddy picked up,” How’s it going?”

“Didn’t I just see you at the meeting?” Nick asked.

“Yes, but I was just checking to make sure everything was okay with you. Did something happen today?” he asked.

“Just that Nikki is moving in with me,” Nick answered miserably.

“Who’s idea was this?” he asked.

“Mother Jane’s, who else would come up with a ridiculous idea like that. She thinks I should be able to support my siblings or some bullshit like that,” he said annoyed now.

“Did she say that?” Brian said shocked.

“Not in those exact words , no. But she basically implied it, saying I did wrong by Beej, Les, Angel and Aaron,” he said,” That I could make up for it by doing right by Nikki, now that she was done with college. That I should be able to guide her towards her career.”

“What did she major in?” Brian asked curiously.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Nick wanted to know.

“I dunno. I never knew her to be interested in anything other than boys, clothes and shopping,” he said.

“Well she majored in Fashion,” Nick said.

“Oh! Now that makes sense,” Brian said,” How can we help with Nikki?”

“I don’t think anyone can help with Nikki. She is the demon spawn. Born from the hell fires of the pits,” Nick said bitterly.

“Nick, come on. She’s still your sister,” Brian tried logic.

XOXOXOXOX

“ I can’t wait for a new album from you guys!” Ana said happily.

Alex laughed,” You have always been one of our biggest fans,” he teased.

Ana giggled,” I know , I know. I just find the music so relatable,” she said.

“I know you do,” he said with a smile.” Oh also I’m putting out another solo album.”  
“When did you decide that?” Ana asked surprised.

“I’ve been working on it for awhile, I’ve just been keeping it a secret.”

“Why though?”

“Promise not to laugh?” he asked her seriously.

“I would never laugh at you Alex, you know that.”

“I’m doing a county rock album,” he said.

Ana thought she heard him wrong for a minute,” A what?” she asked.

“Country Rock,” he said.

“Um…wow,” Ana said trying to wrap her head around that information,” Well maybe you’ll be the next Jason Aldean.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Who knows. The album could fail”Alex said   
“Don’t think like that. Think positive thoughts.” 

XoXo

“So Tiff called me worry that you weren’t answering her text. Are you guys okay?”  
“Yeah totally fine. Everything is normal and fine,” Nick said casually  
“Okay. So I was thinking that since Nikki majored in fashion she could work with the wardrobe department in Vegas.”

Nick made a face over the phone even though Brian couldn’t see him,” Why would you want her that close?” he asked irritated by the thought.

“Because it will give her something constructive to do and it will keep her from getting in trouble if she has a job,” Brian explained,” Plus you’ll be able to keep an eye on her too, and we can all help you with that.”

Nick sighed,” I guess I can ask her if she wants the job,” he said. He was hoping going to Vegas meant getting away from Nikki.

“Cheer up buddy, you’ll see that this will work out for the better,” he said,” If you need me you know you can call man.”

“Thanks Rok,” Nick said,” I just hope I am doing some good for my sister. Even if she is a demon spawn.”

XOXOXOXOX

“How are you always so positive with life?” Alex wanted to know.

“You kind of have to be if you really want anything,” Ana replied,” Good thoughts and good vibes always help. “

“I’ve never done anything like this before, so I’m just a little worried that it won’t really work out. Like maybe I’m making a mistake by choosing to go a different way with my music,” he admitted.

“Country is opening up to Rock and Pop singers all the time. There is so much more than just plain old Country music now,” she said,” Haven’t you heard Kid Rock’s All Summer Long?”

"Yeah I have heard of Kid Rock," Alex said smiling over at Ana.   
"If Kid Rock could do it, so can you," Ana said feeling him all the positivity that she has.   
"Thanks. It means a lot that you believe in me."

XOXOXO

Tiffany is laying in her bed watching Netflix still waiting on Nick to text her back. Or even Brian to text her back to ease her mind. her phone beep next to her and she looked over to see that Brian texted her.   
Brian: I talked to Nick, and i think that he is just upset about Nikki coming to live with him.   
Tiff: are you sure that is it?  
Brian: Why? do you think it's something else?   
Tiff: I'm not sure. But thanks for checking for me. Love you, B  
Brian: I love you too sis. I'll see you in couple of days. 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

Ana leaned over and kissed AJ’s cheek,” Alright. I’m going to get ready for bed, I have work tomorrow. Then I have to make our reservations for Lexington to leave on Friday,” she said.

“See you in the morning Doll,” A.J. said as Ana was walking out of his room to go to hers.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The next day Tiffany woke up and went to the airport to catch her flight to Lexington, Ky.  
At the airport she texted the others to let them know she was there and waiting to get on the plane.

Tiff:  
Group Text:  
Brian, Kevin, Nick, Ana

Hey guys, At the airport. Just waiting at the gate. Taking off soon.  
Ana: Be Safe Tiff, luv ya.  
Nick: See you later this afternoon in KY.  
Brian:Can’t wait to see you, be safe. love you.  
Kevin: be safe, love you cuz.

XOXOXOXO

When A.J. had woken up the next day Ana was in the kitchen on her phone and making pancakes at the stove.

“What time do you have to work today?” A.J. asked.

“It got pushed back to 2pm today,” Ana answered,” Want some pancakes Alex? They are blueberry.”

“Sure,” he said with a smile as he went to grab a plate and held it out so Ana could put some pancakes on the plate for him. She gave him a short stack of pancakes and he went to the table to eat them.

"So did Tiff leave for KY yet?" AJ  asked taking a bite of his pancake.   
"Yeah. She just texted that she is waiting at the. gate. Nick is flying out this afternoon. Speaking of flying out I gotta make our reservations. Any particular time you wanna fly out?"  
"Anytime is fine with me." 

XOXOXO

When Tiffany landed in Lexington, the first person that she saw was her parents.   
"Hey Mom, hey dad." she said giving both of her parents hugs.  
"Good flight?" her dad asked as they walked down to the baggage claim.   
"It wasn't too bad. Nick is flying in this afternoon."  
"It would be great to have the guys in the house again," her mom said as they walk out to the car for the drive home. "Hey do you think that I can borrow the car later? Meghan wanted to get together for lunch and then I thought I would go and pick Nick up at the airport."   
"That sounds like a great idea. You can take the SUV," he dad said as they pulled into the driveway. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Thanks Daddy!” Tiffany said happily as they reached home, when the SUV was parked in the drive. It was turned off and they climbed out of the it and Mr. Littrell handed his daughter the keys. They took her bag into the house and she went up to her old room.

XOXOXOX

Ana got on her laptop and made their plane reservations and paid for it with her credit card. When she was done she logged off,” Okay we leave at 11 am on Friday,” she told A.J.

“I’ll pack the night before than,” he said, as he continued to eat his breakfast.

“Did you want coffee?” Ana asked.

“Sure, that would be great!” he said with a bright smile.

Ana went to the coffee maker on the counter and started to brew a pot of coffee for them to have this morning.

XOXOXOXO

Nick was laying on his bed, he already missed Tiffany and couldn’t wait to see her again later this afternoon when he arrived in Lexington. He got up to finish getting ready for the trip.

Nick headed to the airport excited about his trip and seeing his favorite person in the world. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his feelings to himself and he was worried about how Brian would react when he finds out that his friend has feelings for his sister. 

XoXo

"I'm leaving,"Tiffany yell as she run down the stairs.   
"Tiffany Elizabeth Littrell, why are you running in my house?" her mom asked as she stood by the front door.   
"I don't know.Bye mommy."  
"Be good. Give Meghan a hug for me." Meghan Smith was Tiffany's childhood friend.They have been friends since they first met in preschool. Meghan was one other person, beside Ana, who she told everything to. 

When the coffee was ready, Ana made it way that A.J. liked and brought the drink to him at the table.

“Awe you know me so well,” A.J. laughed.

“I’ve known you long enough by now,” Ana said as she fixed herself a mug of coffee and fixed a bowl of fruit and yogurt bringing it to the table, she sat down to eat.

“Anabella, are you on a diet again?” A.j. demanded seeing what she was eating, he only called that when he was serious.

Ana sighed,” No Alexander!” she shot back,” I’m trying to watch what I eat and trying to exercise more. I’ve gained some pounds lately.”

“Are you insane! You’re not fat!” he yelled.

Ana knew that he wouldn’t understand why she was choosing to watch what she was eating and trying to exercise more. “ You don’t have to yell, Damn!” she yelled back.

“Then go get a plate of pancakes or I’ll make a plate for you,” A.J. said crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t want pancakes today,” Ana said frusterated.

“Don’t make me call Kevin and Brian,” he warned, he knew that Ana would have have to listen to her brother and cousin.  
Ana got up grabbing her bowl of yogurt and fruit and left the coffee she had made on the table, and stormed out to the back porch and stormed out there to eat her breakfast.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tiffany finally arrived at Meghan’s house , her friend luckily did not live very far away. She parked the SUV and went up to the door and knocked on Meghan’s door.   
Soon the door was opened and revealed Meghan standing on the other side,” Tiffy!” Meghan squealed happily.

“Meggie!” Tiffany squealed back and gave her friend a hug.  
“Come in!” Meghan ushered her friend into the house.

"How have you been?" Tiffany asked as they sat around the kitchen table.  
"Good. So I'm dating this guy."  
"Oh tell me about him."  
"Well his name is Tony. We knew each other since college but just recently decided to make it official. Maybe while you are in town, you could meet him."   
"I would love that."   
"So any new guy in your life?"  
"Nope just the one that I can't have."  
"Have you told him how you feel?" Meghan asked knowing about Tiffany's crush on Nick.   
"I can't tell him. He sees as his best friend and nothing else. I rather have him as my friend rather than nothing at all."   
"I'm sorry Tiffy. I know how much you like him."   
"Yeah. But let's go to lunch. And the I have to go and pick Nick up at the airport." 

XOXO

Nick is waiting at the airport. It feels weird being at the airport without the rest of the guys but he was super excited about seeing Tiffany in couple of hours. He decided to text her to let her know that he was at the airport.   
Nick: Tiff Taff. I'm at the airport waiting on my flight. I can't wait to see you in couple of hours. 


End file.
